Bright End of Nowhere
by moviebuff001
Summary: Kaylee and Mal seek comfort from the dark. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bright End of Nowhere (Part 1?

Author: Carla (serenity-girl)

Rating:M (for later chapters)

Category: Firefly- Kaylee/Mal, post BDM

Spoliers: everything in series and movie probably.

Summary: Kaylee and Mal seek comfort from the dark.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and co. own this 'verse, I just play in it.

A/N: First Firefly fic, so please correct, encourage, whatever. I'm finding this fandom hard to write so any feedback is greatly needed!

Everything felt so dark. She'd felt the darkness creep in every so often out here in the black but never like this. It had consumed everything and everyone, she even thought Serenity herself had changed.

They'd risked so much because of Miranda. Kaylee knew it had been the right thing to do but it still didn't fix the sadness that had overtaken the ship. Nobody seemed to smile anymore, everything was all business. Even she found it hard to find something to smile at.

Even though Zoe put up a composed exterior, Kaylee often caught her staring off, tears at her eyes. Jayne rarely made jokes or rude comments anymore. Which basically only left complaining and glaring to his presence. She knew he missed Book, who had become his, as close as one could be, friend. Inara had stayed on for a few weeks but then left quickly, not giving a solid reason, although Kaylee could only assume it had to do with the Captain. River seemed to be fairing the best out of all of them, she had thrown herself so enthusiastically into learning to fly that Simon had to constantly remind her to sleep and eat.

Simon himself hadn't changed much and maybe that was the problem. Or maybe Kaylee had changed. Whatever it was, despite how hard she tried, she couldn't make it work with him. He didn't fill the darkness that entered her and that made her feel even lonelier.

Even the Captain had changed. Kaylee knew she was the only one that saw the fear in his eyes, she knew he felt responsible for Wash and Book's deaths and that he worried about who would be next.

It was for him that she shed her tears tonight, for his pain, for his guilt. She cried thinking of Wash, who had been her friend, for Book who had been her co-conspirator in trying to spread optimism through the ship. She sobbed over the loss of family, for the intense cold that spread through the ship.

She was crying so hard that she hadn't even heard him come into her bunk. When he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap, she simply curled into him, trusting in his warmth.

"It ain't right," she finally sobbed out.

Mal ran over her hair, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "It ain't ever right or fair." Ever since he'd met little Kaylee he'd wanted to protect her from that unfair world, the one he lived in. Now it seemed not to matter, he couldn't protect her, he couldn't protect anyone.

Kaylee raised her tear-stained face from his chest and placed her hand on his cheek. "They wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do." When his eyes dropped to the left, his guilt was written all over his face. "Hey," she brought her other hand to his cheek, so he'd look at her. "Not a body here's blaming you," she said firmly and gave him her most encouraging smile.

Mal smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I miss seeing you smile, little Kaylee. And I don't like this crying business much, _bâo bèi_." He wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks, leaving his hands there.

Kaylee smiled at him again and this time she felt it from her stomach, "I miss your smile, Cap'n." She kissed him on friendly on each side of his lips. Then she felt darkness again, "I miss seeing everyone smile…"

Mal pulled her closer, as he saw the tears well up in her eyes. "I know," he touched his lips to her forehead, hoping to stop her tears. But his own grief and guilt came back to the surface, his darkness mixing with hers. He kissed both her cheeks trying to ebb the sorrow away, then her eyelids, her hands. Finally he was kissing her lips and she was kissing him back. He knew he needed to stop, somewhere in his brain, that was repeating over and over. He couldn't, all the pain, all the darkness, was starting to float away. All he could feel was Kaylee.

She knew this was wrong but she couldn't help but feel that it was right. As soon as his lips had touched her, she felt an overwhelming sense of comfort, of warmth. But soon that comfort and warmth had turned into something even more all-consuming. She needed him, needed his body and as their kiss turned more passionate, she could tell he felt the same need.

His lips drifted to her neck, as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off. He made quick work of her shirt and bra, his lips barely leaving her body. They moved quickly through everything else, before the fog lifted from either of them. The only time their eyes met was just before he entered her, as if a check to see if they should stop. The haze and the comfort, made outside reality matter less. Even if the relief was for only seconds, it was something they both craved. A release from the darkness.

His lips crashed to hers when she came and she could have sworn she felt moisture on his cheeks but whether it was sweat or tears, she couldn't tell. He followed her soon after, softly saying her name.

When Kaylee woke up the next morning, Mal was gone but her darkness had lifted a little. She hoped it was a sign that things were going back to normal.

As much as they could anyway.

A/N: So there probably will be more chapters, I have an idea, it just needs a little more development. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bright End of Nowhere (Part 2?)

Author: Carla (serenity-girl)

Rating: R (might increase in later chapters)

Category: Firefly- Kaylee/Mal, post BDM

Spoliers: everything in series and movie probably.

Summary: Kaylee and Mal seek comfort from the dark.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and co. own this 'verse, I just play in it.

A/N: First Firefly fic, so please correct, encourage, whatever. I'm finding this fandom hard to write so any feedback is greatly needed!

"Kaylee, how many gorram times do I have to tell you to hurry up?" Mal yelled from across the junkyard.

Kaylee poked her head out from beneath a pile of metal, "I'm coming, I'm coming." She grabbed two more things quickly and ran over where the Captain was standing.

He stared her down, looking over her basket of assorted parts, "You sure we need all this?"

Kaylee gave her best smile, "Absolutely, unless you want an unhappy ship, Cap'n."

Mal inwardly grimaced at what this 'happy ship' was going to cost him but wasn't up for arguing over it right now. "Can't have that, can we?"

As they were walking back to the ship, Kaylee was consciously aware of the enormous space between her and Mal but it was to only be expected. Things between them were a little different now, he didn't treat her any different but ever since that month ago, they'd both been careful to avoid time alone with each other. They'd never talked about it, things had gotten pretty busy right after. They had finally gotten a job and it had gone uncharacteristically well, which in turn, led them to another job.

Everything else seemed to be getting back to normal, everyone was a little happier, she'd even heard Zoe laugh the other day. She knew the Captain was trying his best to set things right with the ship, especially after their…talk.

But now things were a little strange between them and Kaylee didn't like it, she missed her Cap'n.

She stopped suddenly and turned to him, unnoticed by Mal, he kept walking. After a few seconds he finally realised and turned back to her, almost immediately knowing what this was about.

"I didn't mean for it to get weird-like," she stated simply.

Mal walked the few steps back to meet her, "I know but what we did, it was nice and all-"

"Nice?" There was hint of play in her voice.

Mal could almost feel the heat rising to his cheeks, "It was…good but that in no way means, there should be…any continuing of the like." His eyes darted around, carefully avoiding hers.

Although Kaylee was extremely enjoying watching him squirm, she didn't want to make this situation any more awkward. "I know. It was just _nice_, _good_ sex and that's all," she smiled brightly up at him. "I just miss what we had before."

Mal smiled down at her, understanding perfectly. He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, just like he would have done before and ignored the catch in his stomach when he touched her.

Two more weeks passed, another job went reasonably well, Serenity didn't have too many problems, which meant Kaylee had a lot of time on her hands.

She sat on her bed, staring down at her hands and tried to will away the knot it her stomach. She had missed her period. She never missed her period.

She'd always been so very careful, she'd learned that at a very young age. If a girl wasn't careful, she'd end up with a house full of kids and no money to feed them.

She knew she must be overreacting, birth control was virtually 100 effective now. But she wasn't going to get anything done if she didn't clear this up now.

She crawled out her bunk, wondering who to talk to. She couldn't just ask Simon for a test, they'd been broken up for too long for it to be his. Inara was gone, otherwise she'd ask her to get her one. There was no way she could go to Mal…

"Babies have oddly shaped heads when they're born."

Kaylee turned to see River standing behind her, "River, quiet." Kaylee grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Situation complex, many variables." A large grin spread across River's face. "I have an idea."

"I need a pregnancy test."

Simon dropped the tray of medical utensils he was carrying and tripped into the operating table. "What!"

River said nothing, she simply folded her arms and tilted her head, knowing he'd heard what she'd said.

"River, you…well, you can't, I mean, what-how." Simon's hands were flying all about, as if he might be able to grasp the answers from the air. His sudden fluster quickly turned into anger. "Who did this mei mei, I will-"

River rolled her eyes, "It's not for me," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's for the ship."

Simon pondered this for a few seconds, his mind still cluttered. "For Serenity?" He said very slowly, "River, Serenity isn't actually…a being. I know that sometimes it feels like it is but-"

River rolled her eyes again, "I don't think the ship is pregnant."

"Oh," Simon barely hid his relief, the last thing he wanted to do was have the birds and bees talk with his nearly-adult sister.

"It's for the Compine Compressor. Measures the polynew levels. Kaylee says we won't have a meter til' we planet side, pregnancy test best next thing," she told him, mimicking Kaylee's accent.

Feeling like he'd just learned an important mechanical secret, Simon searched through the cabinets, fairly sure he'd seen one in there somewhere. "Here it is," he took it out from the back of a corner cabinet.

River took it from him quickly and marched out of the room, giving off a very annoyed teenage air.

"Polylen levels, huh. "Simon went back to cleaning up the room, glad he had nothing to do with the mechanics of the ship.

No pun intended, of course.

Kaylee sat once again on her bed, holding the small stick in her hand, covering up the window of the test with her finger.

"Gotta find out some time," she whispered to herself. She slowly moved her hand to the side and looked down at the stick.

There was no ambiguity to the test, no two lines or one line, or pink or blue. There was a large YES staring back at her from the stick.

She was pregnant.

A/N: So strangely enough, the day after I had the idea for this there was a big discussion on birthcontrol in the 'verse. I realize that it's not likely for anyone on Serenity to accidentally become pregnant but it _could_ happen…Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Mal had noticed that Kaylee had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout dinner, although, to be honest, it had been hard for him not to notice her lately. He couldn't quite pin a date on when he'd stopped looking at her like his little sister, though he was fairly sure it had been before their…encounter. Maybe it was because of her relationship with the doctor or maybe it was his realization that Inara was someone he would never fit right with.

Whatever it was, it was giving him more than few, restless nights and even more hours during the day. Every time he looked at her, he couldn't help but think of her naked, her lips swollen, eyes closed, as she'd been that night. Every time he closed his eyes at night, he could still hear her voice heavily whispering his name.

Mal ran a hand over his chin, trying to relay some kind of control to the outside world. He stole a quick glance again at Kaylee but her face was still staring down at her plate. That was the other thing he'd noticed, she hadn't made eye contact with him. In fact he was fairly sure she was trying her best to avoid him. Anytime he said anything to her, she looked as far away as possible from whatever space he inhabited. Had she figured out that not _everything_ was back to normal? Did she know what he was thinking about, did it disgust her?

C_hùsheng xai-jiao de xiang huo_ he felt like a teen-anger.

He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he only caught the last part of what Simon was saying.

"…for a second I thought River was pregnant."

Mal nearly knocked over his cup, "Excuse me?"

Simon stopped laughing, "You know the pregnancy test…for the checking the…whatever they're called, levels. For the Compine compressor."

Mal wouldn't have thought anymore of it had he not seen Kaylee's face. She looked slightly guilty and extremely uncomfortable.

"You find uses for everything out here in the black," Simon revelled.

Kaylee moved her eyes back to her plate, her voice barely audible. "Gotta, she said simply.

Not long after, Kaylee cleared her plate and headed off to the engine room, Mal not far behind her. Once in, he closed the engine room door behind him. "You got something to tell me Kaylee?"

Kaylee's only response was to stare at the floor.

"This is something that affects everyone on this ship and I understand that River is your friend-"

Kaylee's head shot up, "River?"

Mal continued in anger,"-but gorramit that girl needs to know that this ship is no place for a baby. And I don't want to the how or why or who of it because you really don't want me to know, especially the who...None the less, she can't keep it." Mal stopped, Kaylee was crying.

He pulled her to him, trying to lose the edge in his voice, "I know this is a bad situation and I know you'd love to have a baby around here." He brought her face to look up at him. "But we can't protect a baby…" his voice dropped to a whisper, "can't protect nobody."

Kaylee wiped away her tears and gave him a small smile, "Just promise you won't say nothing yet."

Mal nodded, "You promise to talk to River and that she tells the doc, then I won't say a thing."

Kaylee forced a smile and nodded her head. When he left she quickly escaped to the cargo bay, hoping to find something to do, preferably in a tiny hole, where no one would find her.

"Kaylee?"

She'd only made it half way down the stairs before running into Zoe, who noticed tears that Kaylee hadn't know she'd been crying.

"What happened?" Although her tone had an edge of business, Kaylee could hear the care coming through.

Zoe sat down on the stairs and motioned for her to do the same. The last person that needed to hear her sorrows was Zoe, she had enough to worry about. Kaylee started to shake her head and walk away.

"He really isn't a very bright man, sometimes. Although I guess he never claimed to be…"

Kaylee turned around, partly hoping that Zoe was indeed talking about the Captain.

"Kaylee sit down," she did as she was told. "I've never heard of a Compine Compressor and although I don't know everything on this ship, your face tells me there is no such thing."

Kaylee started crying again, all the things Mal had said to her, the anger in his voice. Would he hate her if he found out? "I can't tell him," she sobbed to Zoe.

Zoe wrapped her arm around Kaylee, "You mean Mal?" She nodded. "Well, the Captain doesn't need to know everything and it's none of his business in the first place."

Kaylee looked at Zoe, "It's his."

Zoe couldn't say she was completely surprised, she'd noticed the Captain acting a little stranger than usual around Kaylee. Still though, she couldn't believe he'd actually let something happen between them.

"He thinks River's the one who's pregnant, said she couldn't keep it."

Zoe understood fully what Mal meant, especially after what happened with Miranda. Zoe knew better than anyone, how much could be lost out here in the black. Zoe wouldn't admit it but she was barely getting through the days. What she wouldn't give to be carrying Wash's baby now…

"Captain knows what's best for the ship or at least he thinks he does. But Honey, I don't think he could ever be mad at you over something like this. You talk to him, he might think differently about it now."

Kaylee wiped the tears off her face, gave Zoe's hand a squeeze of thanks and walked up to the deck.

Kaylee was sitting in Wash's old chair, her hand wrapped around one of his dinosaurs when Mal walked in. Without thinking he leaned over the chairs and wrapped his arms around Kaylee from the back.

"He would drive me up the gorram wall sometimes but I do miss him. Ain't the same," Mal whispered into her hair.

Kaylee hadn't heard him when he'd come in and was more than a little surprised when she felt his arms. She never forgot how safe she felt here, how good. It had never been like this with Simon. She gave herself the moment just to enjoy this, knowing it could be the last. "I know."

Mal kissed her gently on her head. He'd always found some kind of peace when he was with Kaylee, especially like this. Now though, was different, despite everything he found a glimmer of happiness being with her.

Kaylee took a breath, then unwrapped his arms from around her and stood up. "You better sit down."

Mal was instantly worried, her hands were shaking and she wouldn't look at him directly. He once again wondered if he'd overstepped, if she knew how he felt. He squared himself to her, giving off an aura of business.

"I'm fine standing."

Kaylee kept her eyes solely on his chest and swallowed hard, best to do it quick.

"I'm pregnant."

Mal nodded his head for a minute and Kaylee wasn't sure he'd heard her. "Mal?"

"Could…you...could you, um, repeat, uh…r-repeat th-that?"

"I'm pregnant."

Mal searched with his hands for the chair and slowly sank down into it. "Right. That would, that would be, uh. So your…" he pointed towards her, "…and…" he pointed to himself. He then continued to repeat the process over and over, until Kaylee nodded her head. "Okay then."

Kaylee took a tentative step forward, "I didn't mean for it to happen and I know, I mean, well what you said before about what's best for the ship and all…I just…" she'd been trying so hard not to cry but she could feel the tears burning. She sunk to the floor in front of him, "What should I do?"

Mal put his head between his hands and rubbed his face, trying to regain some kind composure. This had not been what he was expecting at all. He wasn't sure what to make of it, although as he moved his hands away and looked down at Kaylee, he was sure he wasn't the only one.

"I don't know, I don't know," he said very quietly. "I need some time, Kaylee."

He stood up and went to leave, when he took one last look down at her. She looked so young, so scared. He knelt down beside her and put his hand over hers. "This ain't your fault, I ain't mad. I just don't right know what to think."

Kaylee looked up at him, glad she'd managed to keep her tears at bay. She turned her hand up in his and held it for a moment in understanding. Then she got up and walked away. They both needed time to think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer and etc. in first chapter.

"You _bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro_. You killed my children, my husband." A woman came screaming at Mal. She was covered from head to toe in blood, skin ripped to the bone, burns distorting her face.

Mal put his hands in front of him, partially to deflect her, partly to obscure his view of her destroyed body. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She moved even closer, her ripped hands barely inches from his face. "Don't blame the Alliance, this is your fault. You killed us!"

Mal shook his head frantically, "No, I was just trying to do what was right. I meant well."

The woman's eyes were glazed over with blood, dirt and tears. "Do you think that will bring back my babies back?"

Mal staggered back, his hands desperately trying to fight off the woman. "You can't blame me for that, I didn't kill you," he cried frantically.

"_Ee da tuo da bien_. You did this, you killed us. You murdered us!"

"No, no, I didn't mean-"

"Mal!"

Mal woke up quickly, finding Kaylee sitting by his bedside, shaking him. He took a deep breath, running his hand over his face.

"Are you alright?" Kaylee gently ran her hand over his arm, she'd barely ever seen the Captain this distraught.

Mal sat up, his eyes still adjusting to the light. "You hear me?"

Kaylee gave him a pained smile, "I think everybody heard you."

Mal dropped his head into his hands, it wasn't the first time he'd had a dream like that. They had been coming pretty steadily since Miranda but this one had been especially vivid. He could have almost smelled the woman's burning flesh.

Kaylee put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back with the other, "You wanna talk 'bout it?" She was fairly sure he didn't but she wasn't sure what else to say.

As predicted he shook his but Kaylee felt him, ever so slightly, lean into her arms. They stayed like that for awhile, Kaylee could only guess what Mal was thinking about but she was fairly sure it involved his guilt and their baby.

"How're you feeling?"

Kaylee knew what he was talking about instantly, "Shiny. Ma never got morning sick once in all her pregnancies. Had to stay away from the slaughter house for awhile though."

Mal turned his head towards her, "I'm sorry."

Kaylee shook her head, "For what?"

"I'm probably the last person you'd thought would knock you up."

Kaylee had to laugh, "That'd be true but don't mean it's a bad thing."

Mal gave her a small smile. "Well, you better head back to your bunk. I promise to keep it down over here."

He was trying to convey that he was fine but Kaylee caught the haunted look in his eyes. She knew he'd refuse if she offered to stay, so she simply crawled under the covers and yawned loudly. "Too far to walk, I'll just stay here."

Normally Mal would have sent her packing, especially given the circumstances but the images of his dream were still floating in his mind. He laid down and pulled his blankets up, making sure Kaylee was covered. He kept his eyes open for a long time, watching her sleep, willing himself not to fall into another dream. Though he was fairly sure that not a body in the 'verse could have nightmares with Kaylee sleeping beside them.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, leaving his hand on her cheek. "_Mei li_."

The next morning Mal found himself alone on the bridge. River had wondered off, saying something about feeding fishes or at least that's what Mal translated it as that. He was a mite concerned with where these fishes were though…

He was in dire need of some thinking time though, so it suited him just fine. He picked up one Wash's dinosaurs, trying to decide when Kaylee had turned from his little sister, to an entirely wrong way of viewing a sister. He'd always had a soft spot for her, he didn't have to keep up any of his defenses when he was with her. Not like it was with Inara.

Mal had spent a lot of timing thinking about the conversation Kaylee and him had in the bar, right before River went on her violence spree. A grin spread over his face, right after Kaylee had told him about her vibrator. Kaylee was complaining about Simon leaving and that they'd never had a chance, as well as it all being Mal's fault. Mal had told her that there wasn't a thing in the 'verse that could stop him from getting a woman he wanted. She had not so kindly pointed out that he hadn't done that with Inara.

It had given him pause, for the first time he actually considered whether his feelings for Inara were really all that strong. He'd always had feelings for her but he'd never actually dreamed, well at least not in awhile, they'd end up together. She'd always just been something he would never have, something else to be bitter and angry towards. After letting that sit for a bit, he realized that was all she was to him, in a romantic sense, a fantasy. Fantasies were for boys, not grown men.

He'd gone to her honestly, said his piece. She'd been hurt but Mal was quick to impress on her that she was family and that he didn't want her out of his life. He just wasn't interested in pursuing a dream anymore. She'd chosen to leave not soon after but she'd seemed to get some clarity from their talk. Before she left, she had confided that she didn't want him or any of the crew out of her life either, she just needed time.

Since then, it seemed that a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He no longer thought of Inara with confusion or with pain. For once he was actually looking forward to having her back. Although the current state of things might make things complicated.

That brought him back to Kaylee…and the baby. After Inara had left, it was Kaylee that seemed to fill his mind. First it was just because he knew that the events of Miranda had hit Kaylee hard, though she had, had Simon for a distraction. Mal's feelings of discomfort towards the doctor had come back in full force then too. He didn't quite trust him with Kaylee, he'd seen all the times he'd, unintentionally, hurt Kaylee and Mal couldn't stand for anyone hurting his Kaylee.

Mal wasn't exactly happy when Kaylee had ended things with Simon, he knew it caused her even more pain, but it did make him feel a little better. He'd lately even started to make an effort with Simon, which ended making life on the ship easier.

Everything had finally come to a calm point and then, as was destined to do, everything had gotten all messed up again.

He didn't quite regret being with Kaylee, besides the complications, not to mention the pregnancy, it was close to the best sex he'd had in awhile. The problem was that it had stirred all these feelings up inside him, though now that he had thought on it, those feelings had been present for awhile. Wouldn't have mattered before, he was still adamant about his policy on shipboard romances. Now things were different, this thing between them had to be addressed and he wasn't even thinking of the baby.

The baby was a whole other issue. How in the hell was he supposed to protect a baby when he couldn't even keep innocent members of his crew alive?

"Sir? Permission to speak freely?"

Mal gestured an affirmative to Zoe, not really attempting to listen.

"I think you should keep the baby."

Mal nearly dropped the dinosaur he was still holding. Was this give the Captain a heart attack week? "'Scuse me?"

Zoe stood up a little taller and cleared her throat. "Wash and I had been discussing having a baby for awhile. He was steadfast against it, didn't think we led the sort of life to raise a child in-"

"_He_ was against it?" Mal interrupted, thoroughly shocked.

"I think we'd come to some sort of agreement on it but we never got the chance."

"_He_ was against it?" Mal repeated.

Zoe ignored him, "Truth is Mal, I wish more'n anything it was me who was pregnant. Whether you chose it to be or not, it's a gift. Life happens, can't just hold off on it till your off this ship."

Mal nodded his head, it actually made some sense to him. "But come on Zoe, you see me as a father?"

"Not personally, no Sir." Zoe genuinely smiled. "I think you and Kaylee would make fairly good parents but don't forget you'll have all the rest of the crew. I think they might actually take to the idea…besides the significant increase of yelling coming from you."

For the first time Mal actually looked at the idea of having this baby, with happiness. Then his old fears came rushing back but before he could pose his argument, Zoe seemed to read his mind.

"There ain't no _real_ safe place to raise a child, look at River." She raised her hand when Mal tried to interrupt, "That don't mean it ain't worth it." She turned and left, her piece said.

So if the crew was going to become this kid's family, did that mean Jayne might have a hand in raising his child?

That wasn't almost reason enough not to have it…

Bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-rostupid inbred stack of meat

Ee da tuo da bienbig lump of shit

Mei li-beautiful (I think?)

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be just shiny!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer etc. in part one

Later that night, well after dinner had finished, Mal slowly made his way to the engine room. He found Kaylee mostly submerged beneath the engine, slamming parts down left and right. Mal hesitated as he knew she was in a bad mood.

"_Ching-wah TSAO__duh liou mahng_," Kaylee cursed.

Mal cleared his throat and closed the engine door. He did his best Captain stance, hands on hips, chin up.

Kaylee huffed out a breath of annoyance at being interrupted but when she saw the Captain, her face softened. "Hi," she said in a very small voice.

"I think we should talk this out like rational folk." Kaylee raised her eyebrows slightly. "I can be rational," Mal whined.

Kaylee sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees, as Mal sat down in front of her, he couldn't help but think of how small she looked. "First off I want you to know-"

"I ain't having it," Kaylee interrupted quickly. When Mal just stared at her, she continued. "You're right, out here in the black ain't no place for a baby. We barely seem to scrape by near a week without getting in some kinda trouble." Mal continued to be silent. "And I ain't no good for mothering, I work well with machines, ain't no good with people."

At that Mal interrupted, "Now that ain't nowhere near true." He gently placed his hand on hers, "I know for certain you'd make a good mother, best a kid could have. And have you met the rest of this crew, you're the _only_ person good with people. 'Sides Inara, of course."

It had been a side comment, didn't mean anything but Mal regretted it the second it came out.

"Bet you wish it was hers," her voice was sad not bitter.

Mal gaped at her, "Inara?" Mal let out of small laugh, "Course not." He paused then, realizing that was probably a normal thought around here. Mal put his hand under Kaylee's chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "I've been done with Inara for awhile now."

Kaylee shook her head and stood up, facing away from him. "It's alright, everybody-"

Mal stood up and spun her around so fast, that Kaylee didn't expect his lips crashing into hers. For a second she wanted to protest, _this_ was certainly not dealing with the problem rationally but she couldn't will herself to stop. His lips felt so good, his breath mixing with hers, it wasn't comforting or safe, like it had been before. It was dangerous, there was anger, there was desperation but underneath it all she could feel Mal. Her Mal.

Mal couldn't stop till they were both breathless, then his brain came back into focus. He had something to say, he just had to slow his heartbeat down a bit so he could remember what it was. "Not Inara, you," he finally managed to stutter out.

"You know when you were a kid and you had your eyes on one toy that you wanted for Christmas? Suddenly this toy became the only thing you wanted for Christmas but then you didn't get it?"

Kaylee pressed her lips together and nodded, "An X560 generator."

Mal slowly nodded his head and resisted the urge to smile. "Right. See for me it was this bright red plastic rocket. It ruined Christmas when I didn't get it, then it ended up ruining all my Christmas's because I was so gorram bitter about not getting it. So even when I was much older and I didn't even really want it anymore…I still did."

"Cap'n I think you should stick to flying ships, not making up metaphors. But I think I understand."

Mal gave her a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Inara ain't tangible, can't hold her. What about you, wishin' this was the doc's?"

Kaylee shook her head, "I think Simon's the type you fancy from afar." Kaylee paused and looked at Mal straight, "Not someone you'd always fancied from close up."

Mal gave her a cocky grin, "You saying you've taken a liking to me?"

Kaylee rolled her eyes and went to playfully hit him in the shoulder but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, his lips landing softly against hers.

"It ain't smart and it certainly won't be easy but…" Mal placed his hand on either side of her face, "…I want to have this baby, with you."

Kaylee smiled so big, she thought her face might explode, "Really?" She kissed him long and hard. She hadn't realized how badly she'd wanted this.

Mal held his hand up, "Now I'd take it as a kindness if you send all your mood swings towards the others on this ship, for example, Jayne," Mal opened the engine room door, "And we ain't getting a dog." He headed down the hallway.

"But Cap'n, it'll need a pet, " she teased.

"No dog."

_Ching-wah TSAO__duh liou mahng_frog humping sonofabitch

A/N: So there's two ways I can do this, either finish it up nice and sweet in the next chapter or continue (with all sorts of angst, peril and danger etc.). Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer etc. in part 1

A/N: Sorry for the long time in between parts, I promise I'll do better. Thanks for all the reviews!

"Sir, there's a wave for you, from Inara."

Mal couldn't help but notice the reproachful glare Zoe shot him, "I'll take it in my bunk." He turned his back from her, ignoring the increasing glare.

Mal took a few steadying breaths as he made his way into his bunk. He wasn't sure how Inara would take the news of Kaylee's pregnancy, let alone his…involvement in it. He knew he truly didn't want to hurt Inara but he was fairly sure he wouldn't be able to get around it.

He pressed a button on his screen, Inara's pristine image appearing immediately. "Hello, Inara."

She gave him her small, kind smile, but it was edged, then again it was almost always a little tighter when she was with him.

"Mal."

"It's good to see you."

"You as well." Her voice was all business and Mal couldn't help but wonder what this was about. "Look, I know about Kaylee." Before Mal could intrude she raised her hand to silence him. "I don't know what you said to her but do you honestly think Kaylee is capable of aborting a baby." Her voice was now filled with anger, "She could never hurt a soul, not even if they hurt her first and you expect her just to give up her own baby?"

It was Mal's turn to silence her, "She contacted you, I take it?"

Inara nodded her head, "She wanted me to set up the appointment. She never said who the father was but that's her own business."

Mal was more than a little shocked that Kaylee had actually gone that far, what had he said to her? He put his guilt aside for the moment, to explain everything to Inara. "She ain't getting rid of it, she's keeping it." He paused for a moment, looking below the monitor. He took a breath and looked back at Inara. "_We're_ keeping it."

Confusion passed over Inara's regularly calm face, "What do you mean?"

"It just sorta…happened and in truth, I ain't none sorry about it. I'm sorry Inara, I didn't want to hurt…Like I said, it just sorta happened." He wasn't sure he'd ever get the vision of Inara's betrayed face out of his head.

She pressed her lips firmly together, her eyes downcast, Mal was sure he saw tears in her eyes but they were gone when she looked back up at him. "Well, I suppose it's time for me to come back on board. Can't let you _Suo-Shee_ thieves raise a baby, who knows what it would end up like." Although her words were light, Mal could clearly hear the pain underlying her tone.

"Glad to have you," Mal said simply and honestly, at this a real smile seemed to grace Inara's lips. "I'll send you a wave when we arrive."

Inara smiled again, "Good," she paused. "Mal, congratulations."

"Thank you," he gave her a final smile and turned off the monitor.

"Simon, you busy?"

Simon looked up at Kaylee from what appeared to be some medical book, "No, it's fine."

There was still a hint of awkwardness between them, although it had lessened in the past few months. "I need to talk to you bout' something." Kaylee closed the infirmary door.

Simon put the book he was reading down the counter behind him and clasped his hands in front of him. He gave her an encouraging smile, though tension rested above his brows.

Kaylee barely managed the courage to look him in the eyes, "I'm pregnant." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "It ain't yours," she quickly added.

Simon toke a shaky breath, rubbed his hand over his mouth and started tidying the already spotless room. "I don't suspect it would be."

Simon had never fully understood how their relationship had gotten so cold, so quickly. He knew they were extremely different, he also realized that his complete devotion to his sister had, had an impact on the relationship. He'd never expected Kaylee to give up so easily though, although he suspected that he never fully understood how much the events of Miranda had effected her.

Honestly, he realized that his feelings for Kaylee could never reach her expectations. It had partly been a relief when she ended it. He had tried to have a life that existed outside River but in truth he knew, his decisions of the past, aligned River and him permanently. Still, it hurt him to think that she'd moved on so quickly after him.

"It's Mal's."

She said it so softly that Simon had to ask her to repeat it.

"_Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh bun ur-tze_," Simon blurted out, storming past Kaylee. He violently pushed the door open and stomped into the cargo bay.

Kaylee was at first frozen to her spot, she had never suspected that Simon even knew the curses streaming from his mouth. Then his intent dawned on her and she took off after him.

"Simon, you got the wrong idea. Hold on a sec!"

Simon had nearly broken into a run by the time he got to the cargo bay, finding Mal, Jayne and Zoe huddled around a crate.

Jayne dived out of the way just in time, as Simon's hand crashed into Mal's face, "_H_woon_ dahn_, you sending one women away wasn't enough. Now that Inara's gone, are you just gonna move down the line." Simon shoved Mal, who quite obviously was not fighting back. "Who's next Zoe, River? You going to knock them up as well?"

It was Kaylee who finally shut him up. She grabbed him by the arm and whipped him around, her tiny fist plugging into his face.

Simon landed hard on the floor, everyone else stood gaping at Kaylee.

"It ain't like that," her voice wasn't angry, more hurt. She knelt on the floor, helping him stand back up. Simon just stared back at her dumbfounded.

"Hold on a mite, who's knocked up?" Jayne furrowed his brow, trying to decipher the situation.

Kaylee folded her arms across her chest and looked at the ground, "Me."

When Jayne started to chuckle, Mal shot him a look that could have knocked _him_ to the ground. He turned his eyes towards Simon, "Now despite what you think, despite what anya' you think, this may not have to been originally intended…" Mal walked over to Kaylee and held her hand. "…but we're damn happy about and you better get used to the idea."

With that Mal pulled Kaylee out of the cargo room, leaving everyone else. River slowly crawled out of the catwalk were she'd been listening and took a hold of Simon's hand, in comfort.

"So when do I get to teach the tyke bout' guns? Zoe shot Jayne a look and headed up the stairs. He muttered under his breath, "Hope it ain't another girl."

"Jayne's a girl's-"

Jayne didn't let River finish, "Don't you start with that shit again, Doc, don't let her start with that again." He stormed away, muttering under his breath.

_Suo-Shee_petty

_Liou coe shway duh biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh bun ur-tze_ Stupid son of a

drooling whore and a monkey

_H_woon_ dahn_bastard


	7. Chapter 7

Mal had barely fallen asleep, when he heard his bunk door open and soft steps followed down his ladder.

"I was plannin' on doing right by you, so you may wanna think about heading back to your bunk."

"Is that a marriage proposal? Sides, I think it's a little late for that, Cap'n."

Mal sat up in his bed, moving over so Kaylee could sit next to him, "It wasn't a formal proposal."

Kaylee dropped her shoes on the floor, followed by her socks. "I'd hope not, girl dream's about that since she's little." She kept the rest of her clothes on and crawled under the covers.

Mal couldn't help but grin at the situation. It wasn't by far the first time Kaylee had gotten in his bed with him, but it was certainly the first he had to fight the temptation to rip her clothes off. "Even you? Thought you'd be dreaming of internal combustion coils and the like." He laid back down, turning on his side to face her in the dark.

"Even me."

Kaylee moved her face so it was only inches away from Mal's. She could feel his breath speed up and hitch when she touched his arm lightly.

"Kaylee, I was being serious. Takin' you once in a…non-proper way, was…well wrong." Kaylee gently laid her lips on his jaw-bone, nipping kisses along its length. "I mean, it wasn't wrong per say but there was definitely some im-proper…ness to it." His voice was coming out strangely and he was fairly sure he wasn't getting his point across. To either of them.

Continuing her exploration of his neck, Kaylee whispered. "I look proper to you, Cap'n?"

"Actually…" Mal turned on his bedside light, "…you look right fine to me. And stop calling me Captain. I mean, just for the moment."

Kaylee brought her face up to his, her voice teasing. "I look fine?"

Mal ran a hand over her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Extremely fine."

She ran a finger slowly down his arm, "You ain't too bad yourself." She let her finger wander back up his arm, then started drawing lazy circles on his bare chest. She wanted nothing more than to touch her lips to his but she waited patiently, her finger drifting dangerously low.

Mal picked up a strand of auburn hair and ran it through his fingers and placed it lightly over her shoulder. He leaned his head further towards hers and lightly skimmed her lips with his. He repeated the motion, pressing ever so slightly. He then pressed his lips fully to hers, his tongue teasing open hers lips.

Kaylee responded in turn, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She softly tugged on his bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from Mal. Kaylee decided it was her favorite sound in the world.

His hand moved to her hip, dipping it underneath her shirt. He gently fingered the sensitive skin edging the waistband of her silk pajama pants. Gently pushing her back, so she was on her back, Mal's lips nipped her hip, sending a small gasp from Kaylee lips. Running his lips back and forth over her stomach, he moved her t-shirt up so it was just below her breasts.

Kaylee moved her hands to his hair, loving the feel of the short hair at the back of his neck. Her one hand moved across his muscular shoulders, they seemed to be almost glowing in the soft bedside light.

Mal pressed a soft kiss between her breasts but didn't move the shirt up any further. His calloused fingers instead, reached up, skimming over her sensitive skin, as his lips returned to hers.

Their kiss intensified and Kaylee could feel his hard length against her leg. Her hand moved down to the waistband of his boxers, teasingly dipping her hand inside to caress his taut abdomen.

Mal, feeling her hand so close to where he wanted it, lifted her shirt above her head. He took her nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over her already hard nipple. He heard her clearly moan his name and it took all he could, not head over the edge right there.

Kaylee pushed his boxers down past his hips, waiting for him to remove them the rest of the way. Placing a kiss below her belly button, he removed her pants, adding them to the pile. He moved his lips back to hover just above her panties, then his tongue lined to the outside, slowly sliding beneath them. He then replaced his mouth with his hand, moving the rest of his body up, so it aligned with hers.

Kaylee lowered her hand to mirror his, grasping his length, slowly moving her hand up and down, getting a special pleasure in watching the contortions of his face. Her concentration on his face suddenly lapsed however, when she felt him plunge a finger inside her.

The rhythm of their hands quickly took both near the edge of ecstasy and Mal made quick work of her underwear. Kaylee could hear herself begging for him to enter her and she didn't have long to wait.

For some reason it felt different this time, better. Mal still couldn't believe this beautiful creature was letting him do this, let alone begging. He plunged into her ever so slowly, using all his control. He wanted this to last, he wanted to look down at her aroused face and hear her making those elated sounds forever.

Not able to wait any longer, Kaylee reversed their positions, so she was on top. She set a quick pace, her hands moving to join his and brought her face to his. She kissed the soft skin of his neck and when she felt she could no longer hold back, she sank her lips to his, feeling as if she had just exploded. Mal felt her release and followed quickly after her, his hands caught up in her hair.

Kaylee relaxed on top of him and Mal let his hand wander over her back. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then buried his head in her neck. He wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her but he couldn't get the words out. He'd never said it to anyone before, it just seemed foreign to him. Although it felt a lot less foreign with Kaylee.

Kaylee moved to lie down beside him, her eyes gazing into his. "I know already," she said simply before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm not too sure about all the planets, how long it takes to get to them etc. So hopefully you can just ignore my ignorance 

Despite the smile Mal wore on his face, there was an anxious tug to it when they stopped off on Sihnon to pick up Inara. He could see too, that she held that same anxiety, though she was hiding it exceptionally well. But Mal knew Kaylee was the most worried of them all. Inara was one of her best friends and Mal could guess that she felt she'd betrayed her in some way.

Kaylee hung back as everyone greeted Inara. Of course, she was glad to see her but she was nervous about what Inara would think about Kaylee and Mal. She couldn't stand thinking Inara was hurt because of what had happened. Kaylee never wanted to be the source of anybody getting hurt, let alone one of her best friends.

The other thing Kaylee couldn't help but wonder at, was Mal's feelings towards Inara. He'd told her that it was over between them but she knew personally, feelings like that didn't just disappear. No matter what she'd decided about Simon, she wouldn't deny that she still had _some_ feelings towards him.

Inara finally stopped in front of Kaylee, her eyes kind. "_Mei mei_," Inara enveloped Kaylee in a hug. She held her there for several seconds, finally whispering, "I'm very happy for you. You _and_ Mal."

When Inara pulled away, Kaylee's character smile was plastered on her face.

Mal gave her a friendly nod of the head, "Nice to have you back. Best get your things loaded, we've got a meeting bout' a job. Jayne grab her stuff."

Jayne gapped at Mal, " Do I look like the gorram help?" Inara gave him a kind smile and Jayne huffed audibly. "Fine, but I ain't touching no frilly stuff." He left to retrieve her luggage from outside the ship.

Mal gave Inara a final smile, then turned to River. "Time to get us in the air, little Albatross." He made his way up the stairs of the cargo bay, "Zoe, meet me up on the bridge, after you're done visitin'."

A few hours later, Mal found Kaylee underneath the engine, quietly humming to herself.

"Everything runnin' smooth?" He was talking about more than just the ship.

Kaylee rolled herself out, "Top notch, Cap'n."

Mal crouched down next to her head, "Good to hear. So…I was thinking, after we get this meeting done, I was thinking we could stay the night planet-side. Maybe you and I could, uh, you know go…"

Kaylee sat up, a shy smile gracing her face, "Are you talking bout' taking me on a date?"

Mal ran a hand through his hair, this was proving to be less nerve-wracking then it had been back in grade school, but not by much. "Yeah."

Kaylee kissed him on the cheek, "Can I wear a dress?"

Mal couldn't help but grin, the image of Kaylee's pink, frilly dress instantly popping into mind. "That'd make me right happy."

Mal stood up, his cool, distant captain composure breaking a bit at the sight of Kaylee's smile. He leaned back down, wiping some grease off of Kaylee's cheek. He suddenly realized that the smell of engine grease and plain soap was all he could ever desire. It surprised him, especially since he'd spent far too many years desiring a woman who was the exact opposite.

"You are something wonderful." He kissed her full on the lips and left the engine room. Sure to secure his Mean Captain look on the way out.

"Well that went…well, sir." Zoe was climbing the stairs of the cargo bay following behind the captain. Their meeting had not gone as well as hoped but not as badly as it could have.

Mal tried his best not to glare back at her. "At least we _have_ a job," he said, as if it were somehow her fault.

Zoe rolled her eyes behind his back, used to his mood swings. She turned to River, who was lounged in the pilot seat, seemingly studying one of Wash's dinosaurs.

"Where is everyone?"

River didn't bring her eyes up from the plastic creature, "Simon's in the infirmary, Inara took Kaylee dress shopping."

Mal and Zoe stared at each other for several seconds. This was by far the most coherent sentence ever to come out of River Tam's mouth.

River raised the dinosaur to them, "Do you think it has a soul?"

Mal checked the clock again, it had been two hours since Zoe and him had returned and still no sight of Inara and Kaylee. He was growing impatient.

"How long does it take to get a gorram dress?" He stomped past Zoe for the third time. "That's it, I'm going to get them."

He was on the stairs of the bridge when he heard Jayne yell out his name from the cargo bay. Rarely did Jayne manage the energy to yell like that unless he was mad…or something bad had happened.

Mal and Zoe broke through the cargo bay door to see Jayne, half carrying Inara onto the ship. Simon was already there with his medical kit.

"What happened?" Mal felt panic rising at the back of his throat. _Where was Kaylee?_

Tears were streaming down Inara's face, she didn't look hurt, just scared. "He took her," she said quietly.

Mal tried to keep his voice calm, "Who took her, Inara. Who took her?"

Inara raised her eyes sadly to Mal's, her pain so evident, it shook Mal to the core. He already knew who before she said it. "Niska."

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer etc. in part one.

For the first time in his life, Mal froze. All the air seemed to rush from his body, his muscles felt as if they had lost all strength. He struggled over to a nearby crate and slumped down on it. _Could this be happening?_

Zoe quickly registered Mal's reaction and snapped into action for him. "Where were you?" She had to shake Inara to get her attention.

Inara shook her head, trying to regain some of her composure. "Not far from here but they orbited as soon as they let me go. I don't know where they were going."

Zoe stood up a little taller, as if it her forged confidence could help them. "River, take us up. Jayne follow me, we'll start scanning all the ships in the vicinity." When nobody moved, Zoe yelled, "Move it!"

After they had left for the bridge, Inara finally spoke directly to Mal. "I'm so sorry, Mal. I tried to get him to take me instead but he wouldn't. He said he didn't want to do anything to offend the Guild." She spat her last words out, not understanding how a man like that could have any kind reasoning.

When Mal didn't register her, she moved over to him, kneeling on the floor. "I begged him to let her go, I tried everything," she was sobbing, the guilt burning inside her. She didn't expect Mal to say anything but she needed to tell someone. "I…I even told him she was pregnant."

At this Mal finally brought his eyes up to hers, anger flashing behind them.

"I, I thought he might…I thought it might make him let her go." Inara bit her lip to keep from crying again. "I don't think he knows it's yours though. Mal, I'm sorry."

The anger dissipated from his eyes but he still didn't speak. Zoe's nervous voice rang throughout the bay, "Sir, there's…there's a wave for you."

Mal moved over to the com without looking back at Inara, "I'll take it in my bunk." The anger in his voice managed to cover the fear, though he could feel it tugging at him insensately.

"But sir, it's-"

"I'll take it in my bunk!" This time he didn't even try to hide his temper.

By the time he'd gotten down to his bunk, he was seething with fury. He concentrated only on that, not allowing the fear and the thoughts of what could possibly be happening to Kaylee, far beneath his consciousness. His anger only increased when he turned the monitor on to see Niska's withered face staring back at him.

"Mr. Reynolds. How pleasant to see you again."

Mal resisted the urge to punch the screen, "What do you want?"

Niska sat back, folding his hands in front of him, calmness and confidence exuding from his every pore. "A simple exchange. I have something you want…and all I ask for in return, is you."

"Fine, where do we do the exchange."

Niska contemplated Mal's response for a moment, then a grin broke out across his face. "So quick to decide? You will not be able to get the better of me this time," he warned.

"Wouldn't think of it. Just don't want no innocents being hurt."

Niska nodded slowly, as if he was thinking over something. "Same place as last," he paused and moved closer to the camera. "You will notice some improvements have been made on my security." With his last warning, Niska broke contact.

Niska did not need to worry, Mal had no plan to cross him and he wasn't going to. He wouldn't take any chances with Kaylee's life. He resigned himself to the idea that he never would see the life growing inside her.

"This is insane," Zoe called out towards Mal, several hours later, as he charged towards the air lock. "And not just the normal Malcolm Reynolds insane, Sir, this is pure and utter stupidity."

It registered with Mal that Zoe very rarely spoke out against him and that, that alone should have given him pause but he continued to the door.

"River, you come along in case anything happens." He locked his eyes with her, "You get her out of there no matter what." He couldn't even say Kaylee's name, he was afraid he'd lose his control.

River remained beside Mal, as they were admitted onto the Skyplex. Although she understood that Mal didn't plan on coming back to the ship, River was quickly assessing plans on how to get everyone out. As she walked further in she realized that would be near impossible. It was becoming extremely unlikely that River would be able to get Kaylee free, if something went wrong

They walked into a large room that could only be described as a throne room, with Niska sitting at the end of the room. His hands were folded in front of him, a smile on his face. Mal could have taken him out right there, just for his absurd amount of arrogance.

"Where is she?"

Niska gave a small chuckle, "You seem to be in some kind of hurry Mr. Reynolds."

Mal started to charge forward but two guards held him back, "I ain't playing games. I'm here, let her go."

Niska nodded to one of his men and Mal held his breath, waiting for Kaylee to appear. A million fears ran through his brain. Was she hurt, was the baby okay?

He didn't have long to wait, Kaylee was brought out a door beside Niska's chair. She looked alright but he knew she'd been crying. He turned to River, "Get her outta here." He could tell River was questioning his orders, he knew she didn't want to leave him here, he stared her down hard. "She's all that matters."

Mal turned his attention back to Kaylee, trying to convey all that he felt with his eyes. How sorry he was that this had happened, how he didn't want to leave her, how he would miss seeing the birth of their baby. He saw River grab her hand and walked her out the door. He could see panic flash in her eyes, as she saw him being pulled off in the opposite direction. He saw her try to pull away from River's firm grasp, as she yelled his name. Never had he ever wished for someone to follow his orders so badly.

"Now it is time to finish what we started so long ago," Niska called after him, as Mal was hauled out of the room.

"What do you mean, 'there's no plan?'" Kaylee asked the crew when she was safely back on Serenity.

Everyone seemed to be very interested in the floor though and no one answered her.

"We're not just leaving him there," Kaylee was trying desperately not to start crying.

It was Zoe who finally spoke, "It was the Captain's orders that we didn't do anything, we were to only get you back on the ship. We've been looking over the Skyplex's security features," she paused for a long moment. "I'm sorry Kaylee but we can't figure out a way to get Mal back."

Kaylee stormed out of the kitchen and up to the bridge, "_Choo fay wuh suh luh_."

No one followed her up to the bridge, for which she was silently thankful for. Her brain was running and throwing away plans to get Mal back, they were right, there didn't seem to be a way to get him back. She had only one thought.

She sent the Skyplex a wave, a guard appeared on the screen, he was smirking.

"I need to talk to Niska," when the guard only laughed at her, she held up a large metal piece of machinery. "Is your ship experiencing any technical difficulties?"

The guard looked a little shocked and soon after Niska's face appeared on the screen.

"You've got the father of my baby and I refuse to have a child out of wedlock." Her tone was extremely uncharacteristic, she was telling him, not asking. "You can have your precious ship piece back and all I ask is before you kill him, you give me the decency of a wedding."

Niska seemed to look at her as if she was crazy. Her request was so absurd that he almost had to agree with it.

"Nothing fancy of course. I ain't looking to try to get him outta there, in fact you can keep him. _hwoon dahn_, knocks me up, won't even do me the pleasure of doing right by me…Anyways, I ain't going back to my parents in this state and unmarried."

Niska considered her for a moment, "You intrigue me Miss Frye and I have to admit, I like you." He paused for another moment. "You'll be under guard the entire time…I will see you and your guests in two hours. And bring my ship piece back."

_Choo fay wuh suh luh_-Over my dead body

_hwoon dahn_-jerk/bastard

A/N: Okay so it's a little out there but it's all for fun, right? Please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry it's has taken me so incredibly long to update, I had to get my tonsils out, then I moved cities and now I'm back in school. Yikes! Thanks for all the reviews!

"Are you sure about this?" Inara asked. She was adjusting the silver and white dress that she'd given Kaylee to wear as a wedding dress.

Kaylee ignored her own reflection in the mirror and kept her eyes on the ground. "Absolutely."

Inara hid a sigh, she hated the look of anguish on her friend's face but she was comforted by the determination behind Kaylee's eyes. At least she was doing something, Inara had been feeling severely helpless over the last few hours.

When the crew joined together to board Niska's port, there was an air of sadness. Even Jayne had his head bowed in silence and didn't even complain when he was patted down for guns.

Kaylee handed over the ship part to one of Niska's men, who told her she would be allowed to visit Malcolm Reynolds's cell. She nodded fake encouragement to the rest of the crew, trying to convey this would be a happy wedding day.

When she arrived at his cell, she found Mal crouched in a corner, his head facing away from the door.

"What are you doing?"

Kaylee tried to ignore the anger in his words but she couldn't help but flinch. "I just wanted to say good-bye."

Mal stood up with some difficulty, "With what, a gorram wedding?" His eyes glared at her. "What are you planning, little Kaylee?"

Kaylee felt tears burn her eyes, "There ain't no plan," she told him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Mal felt all his anger drain from him and he moved towards her, ignoring the pain as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This was all I could think of, to let me see you again."

Mal gently kissed her forehead, then placed his hand on her stomach. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kaylee moved her lips to press against his and then quickly pulled away. She put her hand to her eyes and turned away from him, knocking on the door to be let out. Without looking back, she left him behind.

Several minutes later, Mal was escorted out of his cell and back into Niska's "Throne room." He found his crew standing to the sides, their eyes sad and downcast. Mal was brought to the front of the room, where Niska stood beside a large screen. Mal recognized the man on a screen as a Shepard friend of Book's. Several seconds later he saw Kaylee enter the doorway.

"T_iānna_, the flowers, I forgot the flowers," Inara called out. She started to leave the room, when Niska called out to her.

"There is no need for them, I want this done now."

Inara charged over to him and in a very quiet but very firm voice, she said, "This is this poor girl's wedding day and I will make gorram sure, that this is as special as it can be under these circumstances."

Niska grinned and raised her hand to his lips. "You are a beautiful angel." He nodded for her to retrieve the flowers and Inara used her discipline not to shudder at the aroused look he gave her. She moved hurriedly to the ship and collected the four bouquets of flowers she had made from her own collection.

A few minutes later she handed the flowers to Zoe, River and finally Kaylee, keeping one for herself. She nodded to Niska that they could finally begin.

There was no music for Kaylee to walk down the aisle, nor were there very many smiling faces but Kaylee could have cared less. The most important thing was standing on the other side of the room.

Zoe and Inara tried to offer encouraging smiles, as Kaylee walked past but absurdity of the situation made it difficult. Meanwhile Jayne was busy staring at the gun, the guard was holding next to him. It was nothing compared to Vera but it was impressive. River stood on the other side, glaring all the guards down, which in turn seemed to give at least some of them a bit of uneasiness. Simon was sandwiched between another guard and his sister, though his eyes couldn't seem to raise themselves off the floor.

Once she had crossed the room, she turned herself fully to face Mal. She would have liked to hold his hand but Niska had been stern on that subject. His hands were to remain cuffed behind his back. Niska was currently standing beside Mal, his eyes locked on Kaylee.

The Shepard began his speech but the words seemed to have little meaning to Mal. All he could think was regret, of all that he wasn't going to experience, of what he wouldn't be able to give Kaylee. He tried not to let the anger well up inside him. He could give Kaylee that at least.

When the Shepard reached the part about anyone having any objections, Mal was a bit surprised it was Kaylee who was biting nervously on her lip.

Mal wasn't the only one noticed. "I can see you are finally coming to your senses," Niska walked up to Kaylee, an almost understanding look in his eye. "No matter, I can end your discom-"

A loud bang rang out and Niska was suddenly holding his stomach and staggering backwards. Kaylee was holding the gun awkwardly in front of her bouquet, tears in her eyes. It seemed like the seconds turned into hours, as everyone stood staring at the situation.

Everyone of course but the crew of Serenity.

Zoe and Inara had pulled out their guns from their bouquets and had them trained on the guards surrounding Mal and Kaylee. River had somehow managed to get two guns in her flowers and now they were pointed at the guards at the door and the guard standing next to her.

Simon and Jayne, bereft of bouquets, had hidden small knives in the bottom of their boots. Each moved behind the remaining two guards, the knives pressed at their throats.

The guards looked dumbstruck, not only had they been taken over by a bunch of ragged thieves dressed in fancy clothes but their leader was now lying in pain on the floor.

"Shoot them," his voice came out strained and forced, as he tried to get back up.

Kaylee moved her gun to the guards, "Uncuff him." When they didn't move, Kaylee moved her gun closer to them, her hand solid. Finally one relented, and uncuffed Mal.

Mal grabbed the two guards guns, feeling suddenly much more in control of the unexpected situation. "Let's go," he ordered to everyone. Picking up Niska by the arm, he practically dragged the man in front of him. "Anyone gives us any problems, well…you know." Maybe control was the wrong word.

Jayne stood beside Mal, grabbing a hold of Niska's other arm, who was trying extremely hard not retch in pain. "You are dead Reynolds…you and your forsaken crew," he spat.

Jayne easily disposed of the onslaught of guards, River supporting him on the left, Zoe from behind. Most of the guards, seeing their _Lóng tóu _hanging between two men hoisting guns, were not as enthusiastic to unload their guns. Not all shared this insight though, two guards waited until after Niska had been dragged past, then started shooting. River disposed of them both, quicker than it took most people to see it unfolding. That wasn't before Simon took a bullet to the arm though. Showing the immense change of life that had taken place over the last year, he continued on, as he if he barely gave it much thought.

They finally reached the air lock, letting Kaylee, Inara and the now injured Simon go first. Jayne and Zoe stood guard, while River rushed over to her brother, her eyes still crazy.

Mal flung Niska on the floor just before the air lock, his guards still resigned to wait, as Jayne and Zoe still had guns trained on them.

"Now, we've had this gorram conversation before. We are done," Mal told him resolutely. "You are one _xiongmeng de kuangren_ and I wouldn't feel no remorse to shoot you where you stand. And I regret the day I left you alive." Mal lowered his gun, "But I ain't in a killing mood today." He turned around and started walking into the ship, then suddenly he turned around. "Fuck it," he planted a bullet straight between Niska's eyes.

His crew followed into the ship, closing the door to the now bereft sheep that was Niska's followers.

_Tiānna_- Oh God

_Lóng tóu_-Big boss

_xiongmeng de kuangren_-violent lunatic

A/N: I will try to finish this soon, there is only one more chapter to go. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer etc. in part one

A/N: So yes, it's been quite awhile since I wrote but this is the end! Thanks for reading.

"How you doing there, doc?"

Simon attempted a smile, "I much prefer to be doing the mending rather than being mended." Mal attempted to lift himself up from the table but Simon pushed him back down with his good arm. "It's not a good idea for you to be moving around too much. You've got a couple of bruised ribs, not to mention all the other cuts and bruises."

Mal smiled, "At least I still got my ear."

"There is that." Simon moved his eyes to where Kaylee was standing outside the infirmary door. "Kaylee, it would be best if you got some rest soon…for the baby." It was obvious he was still uncomfortable with the situation and not having anything else to do, he left the two alone.

Kaylee kept her eyes on her clasped hands, "You mad?"

"What were you thinking Kaylee?" Mal tried hard to keep the anger out of his voice, which was really only a cover for his fear. "You put the crew in danger, you put gorram Serenity in danger and worst of all you and the baby could have been killed."

Kaylee walked towards him, her eyes still on the ground but they were clear. "What would this crew be without you to lead them?" She raised her eyes to him, "What would Serenity be without you as the Captain?" Finally she grabbed his hand, "And I especially ain't doing this parenting thing on my own."

Mal opened his mouth to talk but instead moved his other hand to cover hers.

"You wouldn't leave any of us behind, what makes you any different?"

Mal moved her hand to his mouth, "I never wanted you to have to…do what you did."

"I live on a boat where everyone has gotten both shot at and had to shot someone. I ain't a child, I know everyone thinks they gotta take care of me but I'm a lot stronger than they think."

Mal didn't need her to tell him that, but it was true, he felt like she needed more protection than everyone else.

"And I'll gorram shoot anyone who comes between me and what I love."

Mal brought her head down to his and kissed her. Only hours ago he had never thought he would get another chance to do this. "I love you," he whispered. It didn't feel as strange as he thought it would, it felt quite shiny in fact.

Kaylee smiled one of her widest smiles and kissed him again. "I love you too, Captain Tightpants."

"This gorram tie makes me look like a gorram monkey." Jayne was pulling incessantly on his bow-tie while River was pulling it incessantly back on.

"Humans and chimpanzees share 98 percent of their DNA," River tugged the bow-tie once again into place. "When Simon calls you an ape he is simply pointing out the biological connection."

Jayne couldn't ignore the enormous smile the crazy girl was giving him. "Still think I look like an idiot is this here get-up."

Mal slapped Jayne on the shoulder, who was similarly attired in a suit, "I'll let you put on that adorable orange hat during the reception…if you behave." Mal was also somewhat nervously pulling on his tie.

"The uniting of two souls to join forever in a journey of singular experiences is a very special moment."

Simon pulled River away from Mal, "River, I think you're making him more nervous. Why don't you see how everyone else is doing?"

"He will forget the symbol," River said before disappearing from the room.

Not noticing River, Mal was busy patting himself down, desperately trying to find something. "Tzao-gao! Where's the ring? I know I had it…"

Simon rushed over to the table next to Mal, picking up the ring and handing it to Mal. "It's right here, where you asked me to put it three minutes ago."

Mal nodded his head and put the ring in his pocket. "Sppose this ain't exactly to your likeing?" He asked him kindly.

Simon turned his back and walked a few paces away, "I care a lot about Kaylee." He turned back to face Mal, "I want her to be treated well and of everyone I've seen with Kaylee, you seem to care about her the most. She'll be safe with you…and happy."

Unknown to Mal and Simon, Kaylee's father had walked in, "I hope that's true."

Mal straightened up, "Mr. Frye."

Matthew Frye motioned to the other two, "My wife has some drinks outside if you boys'd like." Surprisingly Jayne left just as quickly as Simon, knowing talks with fathers after you'd knocked up their daughter never went all that well.

Mal took a deep breath, "I know what you're gonna say, I'm almost twice her age, I promised to protect and now it looks like I've taken advantage of her, that she ain't old enough to be a mother and despite that, a ship ain't no place to raise a baby."

Matthew sat down in a chair across from Mal, a smile spreading across his lips. "Kaylee wasn't wrong bout' you being harder on yourself than I could be." He motioned for Mal to sit down. "When you asked me if you could take my little Kaylee on a ship far away from the family, I think it near broke all our hearts. But you seemed a good man, knew you'd take care of my girl.

"If she'd stayed here she'da ended up like her brothers, married off early. Kaylee'd have four kids already, she stayed here, so she ain't too young." Matthew stood up and walked towards the window, "I wanted her to have a different life than me and mine had, had." Matthew sighed, he was never very good at talking and he couldn't be very mean when it came to things involving Kaylee.

"You just make sure to bring that grandchild back here lot's, we all would take quite a liking to that."

Mal stood up and shook his hand, "Thank you sir."

Matthew laughed, "I don't think you should be calling me sir, you're the captain. I ain't much of nothin'."

"I doubt someone who raised Kaylee could be much of nothin'," Mal shook his hand again and walked out of the room towards the church.

"So what does it feel like to be a married man?" Kaylee crawled over Mal's naked chest, leaving a trail of kisses.

"Significantly less groggy than the last time." Kaylee punched him in the shoulder but he caught her rolled her onto her back, kissing her firmly. "Though I do feel a little out of sorts," she rolled her eyes at him but his smile continued to grow. "Maybe if I just keep kissing you, it'll go away." He kissed her again, more passionately. "Nope, just makes it worse."

Kaylee let out a laugh but her face quickly turned serious, Mal didn't need to think very hard to tell what it was about.

"It woulda been nice to have them here, that's all."

Mal rolled back to his side, leaving his hand in hers. "Back before the war, even during it, I believed in God, believed something was out there looking after us all. Couldn't believe that after the war, didn't seem right. But despite it all, I think in someway, Book and Wash are still with us. Heck, I'm still waiting for some ghostly message from Book about me going to the Special Hell."

"It ain't ever gonna be like it was." Kaylee said, still sadness in her voice.

Mal didn't have anything to contradict that, "No it won't, certainly not with this one running around," he placed his hand over her stomach.

Kaylee smiled, you couldn't go back, only forward. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Mal barked.

"It's me," Jayne voice called from the other side of the door. "I gotta ruttin talk to you two."

Mal quickly dressed, incredibly irritated, Kaylee followed.

When Jayne came in the room he was carrying something behind his back and he looked a little nervous. "I uh, I wanted to get something for the kid, for you two as well…and everything."

Mal was ready to punch Jayne in the face, "Its my gorram wedding night, this couldn'ta waited till the morning?" Mal was attempting to keep his voice level.

Kaylee elbowed Mal in the side, "That's very sweet of you Jayne."

Jayne still kept his eyes on the ground, "Well anyways, here you go."

"Oh."

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's definitely very…Jayne-like."

At least it wasn't Vera.

THE END

Tzao-gao-Damn it

A/N: Thanks for reading. This was definitely tough to write, If I ever write another Firefly fic, I'll make sure Wash and Book are in it, it makes me too sad otherwise .


End file.
